


jealous

by ultkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, minkwan, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultkwan/pseuds/ultkwan
Summary: Vernon can't help but be jealous when he sees someone so close to his best friend, even if it's Mingyu.; also on asianfanfics





	jealous

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here, I usually post on aff.

Mingyu was an observant boy, he could tell whenever the members felt gloomy. He would try to cheer them up a bit whenever the trio was occupied with other things. 

So when he saw the birthday boy alone, standing by the wall away from the crowd of people. Mingyu knew to immediately react and went towards the lonely boy.

Seungkwan felt someone pounding on his back and immediatedalty with his fist up, ready to hit whoever it was. When he spotted the culprit, Mingyu he chased his for a few steps before retreating back to the wall. Mingyu saw that little smile on the boy’s face, having his mouth curl into a even larger grin.

Judging by Seungkwan’s expression he wasn’t in a good mood. Mingyu took ahold of Seungkwan’s wrist while his other still had a firm grip on the balloons and with his thumb he began to massage his wrist, hoping to ease the pain. The gesture sent Seungkwan’s heart to race as his vision took an interest at the ground. Minyu grinned even bigger.

;

On the other side of the gymnasium stood Vernon. Vernon watched the scene between Mingyu and Seungkwan and felt strange. Why do I care of Mingyu and Seungkwan are close? Vernon thought. He shook his head to get rid of the scene and practiced his aim.

It was now Vernon’s turn. He stood up form where he was sitting and walked towards the platform. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Vernon was nervous as hell but his expressions show he doesn’t look what he was feeling. 

He stood at the mark, facing the direction of the target. The Scene of Mingyu and Seungkwan flooded his mind and he pointed his arrow at the floor. 

Vernon raised the bow and aimed the bow to wherever he wanted, trying to get the image of Mingyu and Seungkwan away. 

Vernon looked straight at his target and aimed.

Cheers erupted. He had scored a 10.

Vernon then looked at the area of his members to see if his best friend was watching. The sight of Seungkwan and Mingyu was not something Vernon liked. Seungkwan had his head placed on Mingyu’s shoulder as Mingyu held onto Seungkwan’s hand. 

Vernon didn’t know if his heart like the sight. He knew Mingyu and Seungkwan were close but he couldn’t help but be jealous. Vernon wished he was in Mingyu’s position.

;

Seeing Seungkwan alone, Vernon decided to approach him. Vernon bent to match Seungkwan’s position and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.  
Vernon being a caring friend asked if Seungkwan was okay, the expression he had earlier didn’t look good. 

“I’m fine, I guess” Seungkwan softly whispered in Vernon’s ear, the simplicity of Seungkwan’s whispering sent chills throughout Vernon’s whole body. Damn, what is happening to me, I can’t feel like this again. Vernon thought.

;

The event was over hours ago. The 13 members returned to their dorms, celebrating today with happiness. Although one member was missing throughout the whole happiness explosion.

Vernon subtly backed away from the wildness of his members and creeped his way to a specific room, Jisoo, Seokmin and Seungkwan’s room to be exact.

He took the knob of the door and slowly pushed it open. Through the kitchen light he could make out a body on the bottom bunk, wrapped with a blanket almost like a booritto. He wanted to check up on his condition.

The sound of the floorboard creaking as he took steps towards Seungkwan, he cringed at ever sound he produced. By the last step, Seungkwan had not moved a muscle and Vernon blew out a breath. 

He crouched and watched as how Seungkwan peacefully laid there looking so breathlessly beautiful. The reflex of his hand, his hand gently arranged the bangs of the sleeping beauty. His index finger tracing the outline of his face, then his eyebrows-  
But the thought of Migyu and Seungkwan played in his mind again. Vernon admits he was in fact jealous. Snapping out of that thought as he was about to give Seungkwan’s forehead a small peck

“What are you doing?” 

Vernon not expecting that at all fell back and landed on his ass. His tailbone really hurt. Vernon looked up and now saw how Seungkwan was awake.

‘I was checking your t-temperature?” Vernon responded with a question and a bit of a stutter.

“With your lips?” Seungkwan said as he faced Vernon who has not moven from his fallen position.

“Yeah, my lips are very talented?” Vernon did not know what he was saying, he wished he stopped. 

“You can’t do that anymore.” Seungkwan said in an almost broken voice, laying back on to the bed.

Vernon sighed and closed his eyes shut “I know kwan”. Vernon knew to his limits. Mingyu and Seungkwan are happy together but Vernon still reminisces the memories of him and Seungkwan wishing he can take everything back.

________________________________________

Hope y'all have a great day!


End file.
